The invention concerns an apparatus for the pulsed dispensing of very small amounts of liquid under the control of a measuring apparatus (amounts, for example, of 0.1 to 1 cm.sup.3), especially for use in sterilizing apparatus operating with hydrogen peroxide, especially for milk containers.
In the sterilizing of milk containers consisting of plastic coated cardboard, a very small amount of hydrogen peroxide is injected into the container. In a one-liter container, the standard amount is about 0.3 cm.sup.3, whereas in a half-liter container it is about 0.2 cm.sup.3. If too small an amount of hydrogen peroxide is injected, complete sterilization is no longer assured; if, however, too great an amount of hydrogen peroxide is injected, not only is the excess wasted, but also it has a negative influence on the milk. The need for trouble-free sterilization of containers therefore involves the precise metering of the amount of liquid to be injected in each container. This ncessitates a constant control of the amount of liquid.
It has already been attempted to achieve this control with a flow meter. In practice, however, it has been found that, where a pulsing dispensation of very small amounts of liquid is involved, a flow meter does not permit sufficiently precise measurements.